Music of Love
by aangelickitten
Summary: Heero and Wufei complete a mission. There's alot of OOCness. I forgot to put in my disclaimer that I don't own "When You Say You Love Me" by Josh Groban either. 2XOC 1X? 5X?


**Disclaimer:** I don't sniff own the characters of Gundam Wing. I do however own my original character and the plot line of this story.

**Author's note:** This is my first time submitting something on so please be nice. bow bow I do hope you enjoy it. Anyways...On with the story!

Kalara walked by the great ballroom in the mansion that they were currently staying in courtesy of Quatre. She heard the sound of the piano playing and someone singing along. She poked her head into the doorway and her eyes widened at the sight she saw.

Never in a million years did she think she would see this. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell were sharing the piano bench with Heero playing and Duo singing. A small movement caught Kalara's eye and she looked past Duo and Heero and saw Wufei sitting under one of the many large windows, lost in a book. 'Well. Don't they make a pretty picture?' she thought.

She recognized the song being played. It was an old one, from before the colonies. It was a sad melancholy tune of a man regretting breaking up with his lover. Duo sang with such passion, as if this was truly happening to him. Heero was equally passionate in his playing and the combination caused tears to form Kalara's eyes. A few slipped down her cheek when the song ended. 'That was beautiful,' she thought, truly amazed. She never imagined that the two Gundam pilots knew how to create such beautiful music, let alone care to. She never knew Heero held so much passion behind that expressionless mask of his.

Then Heero started playing the intro to Kalara's favorite song. Duo looked at him in question. He apparently didn't recognize the song. Kalara smiled and started singing in Duo's place.

"Like the sound of silence calling

I hear your voice and suddenly

I'm falling

Lost in a dream"

Two heads turn to look as Kalara walked into the room. She smiled as she continued to sing. Heero faltered only a moment then continued to play strongly and smoothly.

"And like the echoes of our souls are meeting

You say those words my heart stops beating

I wonder what it means"

Duo stood when she reached the piano and offered his hand to her for a dance. Kalara accepted and Duo started whirling her around the ballroom as she continued to sing.

"What could it be?

That comes over me

At times I can't move

At times I can hardly breathe

When you say you love me

The world goes still

So still inside and

When you say you love me

For a moment

There's no one else alive"

The pair smiled at each other as they circled the wooden floor completely oblivious to Heero watching over the piano and Wufei peeking over the top of his book; the book concealed Wufei's smile.

"And when you're with me

If I close my eyes

There are times I swear

I feel like I can fly

For a moment in time

Somewhere between

The heavens and earth

I'm frozen in time

Oh, when you say those words.

When you say you love me

The world goes still

So still inside and

When you say you love me

For a moment

There's no one else alive

And this journey that we're on

How far we've come and I

Celebrate every moment

Cause when you say you love me

That's all you have to say

I'll always feel this way

When you say you love me

The world goes still

So still inside and

When you say you love me

For a moment

I know why I'm alive

When you say you love me"

Kalara stopped dancing to look into Duo's bright violet eyes and sang the last few lines.

"When you say you love me

Do you know

How I love you?"

She placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. A huge smile broke out on Duo's face and he pulled her close for another kiss.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear when the kiss broke off. Kalara smiled and leaned her head against Duo's shoulder. He held her close for a moment. Then Heero started a new song. This one was slower and quieter than the last. The pair started to dance again, lost in each other's eyes.

Heero watched for a moment. Then he turned and looked at Wufei, who nodded. Heero turned back to concentrate on this playing and smiled a rare smile. 'Mission accomplished.'


End file.
